


Puck Stops Here, The Part 8

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The relationship continues and Jeff finds a way to get to Lori





	Puck Stops Here, The Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Cats and Gateroller thanks again :)

  
Author's notes: Cats and Gateroller thanks again :)  


* * *

Puck Stops Here, The Part 8

### Puck Stops Here, The Part 8

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 06/19/03  
Website:   
Status: In-Progress  
Category: Story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   Jack O'Neill/Daniel Jackson sports fans   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Puck Stops Here,The Chapter 8  
Notes: Cats and Gateroller thanks again :)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda  
Summary: The relationship continues and Jeff finds a way to get to Lori

* * *

Daniel quietly made up the sofa-bed while Jack went to the bathroom. He wanted to wake up with Jack, but didn't relish the thought of being kicked in the middle of the night by Jack's bad leg. That made Jack's reticence a little easier to swallow. Jack needing time to adjust was more problematic. 

He couldn't imagine what Jack was going through, because he'd always been gay; there was never any conflict. It was hard to think back to his teenage years and how he'd felt then about being different. It was more the reaction of others toward him than any anguish about being homosexual that caused the problems. He'd always known he didn't like girls that way, he was never confused about it, but there was still a period of adjustment to go through he supposed. When all that was happening to Daniel, Jack was there - admittedly only in his fantasy life, but when you're 15 that's just about all you have. Daniel smiled. It was his turn to be there for Jack. Daniel had always had a vision and an impression in his mind of who Jack was; and now he had the opportunity to know the real Jack O'Neill. The prospect was actually terrifying. 

What if the guy was a total jerk? Daniel had a gut feeling that he wasn't. He was somewhat moody, perhaps, but then considering what was going on in his life, anyone could be expected to feel a little fractious. It had been as he'd said, 'a helluva week'. All in all, Daniel had been impressed by what he'd seen of the real Jack and was looking forward with decreasing trepidation to knowing him much better. 

The pillows, sheets and comforter had been laid out on the bed and Jack smiled as he limped back into the living room. 

"Thanks Danny, you're taking really good care of me. I appreciate it, y'know." 

"It's no problem. It's what..." 

"You're here for. I know," Jack interrupted. "And you know... Gimme a minute here, let me get into bed." 

Jack eased himself off the crutches as Daniel pulled the bedcovers back for him to get in. Jack sat down and slid his leg over and across the bed, then swivelled in and began to adjust the pillows behind him. 

"Y'wanna come and lay down with me for a second?" 

"Sure," Daniel smiled and lay beside him. He was dressed only in his shorts and as Jack was only wearing pyjama bottoms, he snuggled in close to Jack's hairy chest and sighed contentedly. "Is that okay?" 

Jack kissed the top of his head and gave him a squeeze. "Perfect," he muttered. "Just because I'm not ready for an all-nighter doesn't mean I don't want to be close to you." 

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't know how to read you yet. This is all kind of intense, you know?" 

Jack chuckled. "Ya think?" 

"I'm... impatient. We only just met, but it feels like I've known you for years." 

"Kid, I don't even know me. My whole world just got turned upside down. Everything I was, everything I am, it's all gone. I have no idea why I feel like baring my soul to someone I only just met, but crazy as it may be, I trust you. There's something about you that makes me feel... safe. How weird is that?" 

Daniel didn't know what to say. He kissed Jack's chest and snuggled in closer. 

"D'you think you can put up with me?" Jack continued. 

"'Til hell freezes over, probably." 

Jack laughed, "You're crazier than I thought!" 

"Maybe," Daniel smiled. "All I know, is that I've been drawn to you all my adult life. I fell in lust the first time I saw you and now I'm actually with you it's... It doesn't matter." 

"What? Tell me." 

"It feels a little weird. I have to take time to get to know you, but you have to get to know me too. Look at the facts. I'm just some guy who fancies the ass off you. I found a way to your hospital room, I spent some time with you, I'm here taking care of you, we've had sex, but we're strangers. Aren't we?" 

"Yeah, I guess we are," Jack replied, taken aback. "What do you want from me, Daniel?" 

Daniel looked into his face and smiled. "I don't want any more than you're willing to give me. I wasn't trying to scare you and I'm not some crazy stalker. I care a great deal about you, but I could understand if you were a little wary." 

"But that's just it, I'm not. Should I be?" 

Daniel stroked his chest hair and looked up at him. "No, Jack. I love you." 

Daniel froze, his eyes widening in shock as he realised what he'd said. "Ah... just... just ignore that, would you? I..." he shot bolt upright and got off the bed, backing away towards the kitchen. "You, er, you want a drink? Or... anything? I... could make some coffee. No, no, you want to get some sleep, don't you? Okay, er, well, I'll just um... leave you alone and head off to bed and if, er.. if you..." 

"Daniel." 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"Shut up and get back over here." 

He did as he was told and sat down on the edge, deliberately staying away from Jack and feeling like the world's biggest idiot. Jack smiled and took his hand. 

"Twitchy li'l bugger, aren't ya?" 

Daniel's cheeks felt hot and he looked at the floor. 

"Danny, c'mere. We're not kids, are we? This is moving a little fast for me, I can't deny it. Doesn't mean I'm not enjoying the ride. Shit, I wish this leg wasn't fucked up. I can't move, dammit!" 

Daniel moved up the bed again, leaning on his elbow and looking Jack up and down. He liked the view and was feeling a little less foolish, now he knew Jack wasn't going to limp for cover, or throw him out. "It won't be too long. Only a few weeks." 

"Yeah. And d'you know what I'm gonna do when this thing comes off?" 

"Tell me." 

"I'm gonna fuck you so long, and so deep, and so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." 

"Jesus," Daniel whispered. The way Jack said it made his cock instantly hard, tenting his shorts as Jack murmured his approval. 

"You like that idea, do ya?" 

"Is the Pope Catholic?" 

Jack took a deep breath. "God, you turn me on. I've never fucked a guy before, but I've wanted to. There was this guy on the team a coupla years back. I hardly had anything to do with him because I was convinced he'd know. Every time I jerked off I thought about him, y'know? Fucking him, sucking his dick. I got so close to going out to a gay bar and just having somebody. Just having another guy and thinking about... Never had the guts, though. Always been afraid of being found out. It's good, isn't it? Being inside another guy's ass? Tell me it's good." 

Daniel squirmed and squeezed his cock. "It's very good. You really haven't?" 

Jack reached over and put his hand over Daniel's and sliding their hands up and over the cotton of Daniel's underwear. "Nope. Never." 

"Wow," Daniel exclaimed, grinning. "This is going to be fun." 

Jack let Daniel's hand go and stroked his chest, exploring the skin with the pads of his fingers. "You.. ah.. you wanna go for it now?" he asked, not sure whether he wanted Daniel to say 'yes' or 'no'. 

Daniel shook his head. "Not without lube. I mean, I could, it's not like you'd be the first and Christ knows it's not like I don't want to, but.. I want it to be special." 

"It would be." 

Daniel smiled and kissed him softly. "I know, I'd just like to be a little better prepared, is all. I know something we could do though." 

"And that is?" 

"Can you move down the bed a little? So that there's some room behind your head." 

Jack shuffled downwards a little awkwardly and Daniel removed the covers, then his shorts. Jack's cock was tenting his pants and Daniel grinned, pleased that he could turn Jack on so quickly. He carefully slipped the pyjamas off Jack's legs revealing Jack's beautiful body in all its glory. There were small scars all over his legs and torso, from hits taken and hits given. Daniel knew he was an outdoorsman and figured that some of these were probably a result of climbing a rock that decided to fight back, or falling off his mountain bike. He moved up Jack's body, kissing every blemish reverently, keeping his hands and mouth away from Jack's cock. It wasn't easy, but the way Jack was gripping the under-sheet, it was certainly worth the effort. 

When he'd worked his way up to Jack's face, Jack grabbed him, pulling him on top and thrusting his tongue into Daniel's mouth. Daniel took his weight on his hands, either side of Jack's head and finally pulled away from him. 

"Something nice and gentle. Although there's not very much I'd like to do but sit on that gorgeous cock of yours right now.." 

Jack moaned. 

"I think we should save that for when the fixator comes off. Just lie back and relax, and do what you feel, okay?" 

"Hmm," Jack replied. 

"You ever done a 69?" 

"With a woman, sure!" 

Daniel grinned and kissed him. "You're going to like this." 

Daniel swung his leg over Jack's head and leaned down, licking the end of Jack's cock. Jack jerked his head upward, but didn't touch Daniel just yet. He was admiring the weird and wonderful view. Instead of a glistening pussy hovering above his mouth, inviting his tongue to taste it, Daniel's balls hung round and tight above Jack's forehead and his cock jutted out and down, following a straight line down Jack's nose to his chin. 

"Wow," he murmured, then moaned as Daniel's hot mouth engulfed him. Jack fought the urge to close his eyes as Daniel worked, slowly sliding up and down the length of his dick, curling his tongue around it, then licking the head as if it were a snow-cone. Jack explored Daniel's groin with his long, slim fingers; stroking Daniel's balls and feeling the hard silky flesh of his cock. He pulled Daniel's dick towards his mouth and stuck out his tongue to taste him. Daniel moaned against Jack's groin and gently rocked his hips, and Daniel's length began to disappear down Jack's throat. Jack found it easier to take him in this time, and there was no urgency to it, just a sweet, slow burn. 

After sucking for a minute or so, Jack pulled back his head and allowed Daniel's cock out of his mouth. He'd had plenty of fantasies about this in the past and decided it was time to act out what he'd only thought about. He laved Daniel's balls, making them shine wet with his saliva, he licked the salt in the creases of Daniel's legs and then encouraged the young man to edge forward an inch so that he could get to work on Daniel's perineum. 

Jack's lover moaned and muttered, his concentration briefly broken while Jack licked and stroked the sensitive strip of skin. Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself, less concerned about what Daniel was doing to him, than concentrating on giving his lover pleasure. He'd watched gay porno movies where guys had licked each others asses, and had often thought about giving it a try. Now he had the opportunity, and Daniel's pink, puckered hole came closer and closer to his questing tongue. He wasn't sure whether to rim Daniel or not though, would he like it? Would it be a step too far, too soon? Jack decided to go for it and pulled Daniel's buttocks downwards and closer to his mouth. 

Daniel stopped and took a breath, realising what he was about to do. "Jack, are you sure? You don't have to..." 

"D'you like it?" 

"Shit, yes!" 

"So, be quiet and let me get at ya." 

Daniel's head dropped and he relaxed his shoulders, moving forward slightly and trying to get his head around the fact that Jack O'Neill's tongue would shortly be licking his asshole. He smiled, a touch smugly, and then moaned softly as he felt Jack's warm breath ghost over the sensitive muscle. Jack smiled, fascinated by the way Daniel's asshole twitched at the stimulation. He lathered up a little spit and poked out his tongue, taking a long swipe. It tasted sharp, and tangy, but good and he grinned as Daniel hummed in pleasure against his stomach. 

Jack set about the task with enthusiasm and soon had Daniel squirming above him and groaning, urging him on. He grabbed Daniel's buttocks, kneading and stroking as he licked and sucked, the hole relaxing and opening up to him. He sucked his index finger, and then swirled it around Daniel's winking asshole before sliding it gently inside. He'd done it to himself a few times while jerking off and it had made him blow like Mount St. Helens, so he figured Daniel would probably like it too. Jack was right, judging from the way his ass was swaying around above him like a kite on a windy day. He turned his finger around, trying to find the spot inside. Finding his own sweet spot had made Jack groan so loud one time, Lori had yelled through the bathroom door, asking him what all the noise was about. He'd fobbed her off by saying he'd banged his shin on the vanity unit, waited until he knew she'd gone, stuffed a towel into his mouth and found that spot again, rubbing it while jerking his dick until he'd howled through the material and spurted come so hard, it had hit the opposite side of the sink. 

He twisted and turned the finger, still sliding it in and out until... 

"HOLY shit! GOD that's it! Right fucking there!" Daniel cried. 

... he hit the spot and grinned. He was so intent on making Daniel yell like that again, he could have hardly cared less what his own dick was feeling. Having this sexy young guy with his ass in Jack's face was turning him on more than he could ever remember. Shuffling downwards again, he tried to keep his finger rubbing that sweet spot while at the same time taking Daniel deep into his throat. He could tell that Daniel was close and beginning to lose control, but the young man was obviously trying to resist the urge to just pump his hips and let it all go. 

Jack briefly slid Daniel's cock out of his mouth to speak. 

"Fuck my throat, Danny. Just let it fly," he growled and dove back onto Daniel's cock again. 

The young man moaned, and began to thrust in and out of Jack's mouth and throat. Jack had to consciously relax to avoid gagging again, but found the angle of their bodies made things much easier and he took Daniel's cock all the way down until his nose was pressed up against the underside of his lover's balls. Daniel was incoherent, mumbling and muttering until Jack heard a prolonged groan and felt Daniel's come sliding down his throat. As he swallowed, his throat contracted and relaxed around Daniel's cock and Jack suddenly realised exactly what he was feeling, since women had done it to him on numerous occasions. It was fun to feel it from the other side and the bitter taste of Daniel's semen wasn't quite so evident. Not that he minded, because it was Daniel, but right now at least, he wouldn't put 'come' on his list of favourite foods. 

Eventually, Daniel slowed down and his dick began to wilt. Jack gently removed his finger and allowed Daniel to slip out of his mouth, with a small kiss to its circumcised tip. 

Daniel immediately rolled off and lay on his back, panting, and then turned his head to plant a small kiss on Jack's relatively good knee. 

"Jesus, Jack. You're a quick study," he gasped. "You're absolutely sure you're not bullshitting me about being a virgin?" 

"Scouts Honour," he smiled. 

Daniel snorted. "And you were never a Boy Scout either!" 

Jack chuckled and kissed his leg. 

"God, that was good," Daniel sighed and looked over at Jack's still semi-erect cock. "Hey, you've got some unfinished business there." 

"It's all right, kid. It'll go down in a minute." 

Daniel propped himself up and looked at Jack incredulously. 

"Excuse me? You think I'm going to let that happen?" 

"Well, I was hoping..." Jack began, then gasped as Daniel's mouth wrapped around him. He lay back, resting his head on his arms and watching as Daniel's tongue curled itself around his dick, then lapped at the head, then licked up and down from head to balls and back again. The kid was good; maybe the best he'd ever had. He moved his good leg so that Daniel could slide his hand between and underneath to fondle Jack's ass. 

Now this was definitely a new sensation. He'd never had anyone else play with his asshole before. None of the women he'd ever slept with were quite that adventurous and had never been keen for him to play with theirs either. He figured it was a gal thing, but Daniel was stroking and probing for all he was worth, while at the same time trying to suck Jack's brains out through the end of his dick. Jack was beginning to worry that the young man might do just that. Bolts of pleasure ran constantly through his balls up to the head of his cock and back again, met by other bolts coming from his asshole through his perineum to his balls and exploding, starting a ball of fire in the small of his back which was spreading rapidly. He was thrilled to think that he might even have made Daniel feel the same. 

Jack began to chant 'Danny' repeatedly, growing in volume until his hands clasped the back of Daniel's head and Daniel's finger grazed his prostate one last time and he came, moaning and thrashing around the bed as his semen flowed into Daniel's mouth and the young man drank down every drop. 

Daniel cleaned up the last drops and kissed a trail up Jack's body, pausing to swirl his tongue around one of Jack's small tight nipples, which Daniel then nipped, making him jerk. 

"Shit, Danny. That wasn't fair!" 

"Who said anything about being fair? I can't remember saying I'd be fair," Daniel grinned, kissing him deeply. 

Jack sighed happily and wrapped a long arm around his lover, drawing him closer. 

"Jesus. All these first times in one go. 69 always was my favourite number. That was fantastic." 

"You're welcome." 

"And..." Jack began nervously," and as for that being in love stuff? I'm not quite there yet, but..." he pulled Daniel's chin up so that he could look at his face. "I don't think I'm far behind ya, kid." 

Daniel put his hand out to touch Jack's cheek and pulled him down for another deep, soul touching kiss. 

"Take your time. I told you, I can wait." 

Daniel pulled the comforter over them both, intending to just bask in the afterglow for a while, but when he looked up at Jack, the older man was fast asleep and snoring quietly. He smiled and eased himself out of Jack's embrace. He didn't want to, but it was important that Jack trusted him and he'd said he wasn't ready to spend the night. It would have been so easy to just stay there with him and fall asleep, blaming it on the events of the previous day, and the intensity of the sex, but Daniel had integrity. He covered Jack up again and walked slowly upstairs to bed, happy, tired and sated. 

* 

Jeff Cohen was in the office early. His middle-aged secretary, Rose, was surprised to see him behind his desk with his jacket off and his shirtsleeves rolled up when she arrived. Tall, big-titted brunettes were great for fucking, but this was way more important and he trusted Rose to be discreet. 

"Oh my! Mr Cohen! Good morning. Have I missed something? You didn't want me in early did you?" 

Jeff rose from his desk and walked over to the coffee machine for his second refill of the day. "Morning, Rose. No, it's just something I'm working on. I got an idea in the middle of the night and I wanted to get to it as soon as I could. You could do something for me though. Last year I hired that private detective guy, Gus... what was his name again?" 

"Hawkins." 

"Right, right. Hawkins. Shut the door a second, would you?" 

Rose closed the door and turned to him, a worried expression on her face. "Is anything the matter?" 

Jeff smiled. "No, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just that this is delicate and extremely confidential. Sit down a minute, would you?" 

Rose sat down in the chair opposite him. 

Do you know exactly why I hired him?" He sat back down at his desk and took a mouthful of coffee. 

"No, sir." 

"Do you know Jack O'Neill?" 

Rose smiled. "Of course! He plays for the Penguins. I've seen him here often; he's a very nice man. So polite and thoughtful." 

"You're absolutely right, he is, but his wife is trying to blackmail him into giving her just about everything he has. I'm not about to let that happen." 

"Oh my goodness! That's terrible! What has he done? Can she do that?" 

Jeff sighed. "He hasn't done anything, but as it stands she probably can. However, I have a little ammunition that even Jack doesn't know about. I set that guy Hawkins out last year to keep an eye on Mrs. O'Neill. I had a hunch she wasn't being totally honest with Jack or true to her marriage vows. I was right." 

"So, what can you do?" 

"I put the evidence of Mrs. O'Neill's extra-curricular activities in the company safe-deposit box at the bank. I have another copy in my safe at home. I was putting some insurance documents away last night and I found it. I'd forgotten it was even there. I'd like you to go down to the bank and get our copy, and put it here in the company safe, but before you do that, get me Gus Hawkins on the phone." 

"Right away, sir." 

"Thanks. And Rose?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"What I've just told you can't leave this room, do you understand?" 

"You can count on me, Mr Cohen," Rose replied and strode out of the office with a no-nonsense battleaxe expression on her face. 

She closed the door quietly behind her and Jeff picked up the telephone to call Zack. 

"Boy, is she gonna get it!"   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
